The Other Side Of The Coin
by BlueTheron
Summary: This is basically a story on what if Blu was unable to unite the both Scarlet's and Blue Spix macaws into a fighting force against the loggers. It is longer than most updates but I think you'll like what I've made for once :D


**Hello everyone I've finally managed to give my profile a makeover! hopefully you all like it but anyways after 2 weeks of making this and then 1 week trying to get a ending finished I precent to you...a what if?...what if Blu failed on uniting both tribes against the loggers in Rio 2?**

 **If anyone and I mean ANYONE has previously written a story like this tell me! because I don't want to be copying off others and ill delete this straight away :P**

 **However I hope you enjoy this and ill leave you too it then.**

* * *

What if Blu failed on uniting the tribe against the loggers?.

Blu came sweeping through the jungle and landed at Tulio & Lindas camping site. The guilt of dooming his tribe and issues had pushed him over the limits, he just needed to go home. Maybe Jewel would come to her senses and come back with him but Blu was thinking about too much at that time.

"Linda?...Tulio?." Blu called out however no-one was there to greet him. "They must be off researching. That's okay I guess I can wait."

Walking up to the tent he couldn't help but notice the picture of Tulio, Linda, Jewel and himself. And stared deeply at it.

"Good bye Linda." He said to the picture and taking a second glance at it before in-clipping his fanny pack, placing it next to the photo. "Good bye fanny-pack."

**Turn around when possible**

"Sorry Gps lady its not you its m-me." Blu responded to the device and turned his attention to a well known food : pancakes.

"Good bye pancakes."

"Good bye coffee."

He tried to take a final memorable sip but the taste had other plans. Blue continued walking over to the tent however his eyes widened as he found the radio equipped smashed into pieces, laying on the jungle floor.

"Linda!?." Blu started to panic and look around him for any clue of what happened. Suddenly...he was tackled by another blue figure as they both were sent hurdling to the ground. Blue being pinned down by the talon of Roberto, the bird Blu was jealous off the most.

"You traitor!. Eduardo was right!." He shouted in Blu's face.

"Wait you don't understand." Blu tried to reason with him as he got back onto his feet. However it looked like Roberto wasn't having any of it and started to walked side-to-side.

"What don't I understand?, Siding with humans!" He sarcastically asked and got even more closer to Blu's face. So much that he could feel his breath on his beak.

Blu was about to fall over but he suddenly snapped from all the abuse he had been hearing about humans and charged back.

"What do you know about humans?." He replied with his back to Roberto.

"They trap you!...THEY DESTROY YOUR MIND!." Roberto argued, spreading his wings to get his point across but Blu knew better.

"Polly-want-a-cracker? Polly-want-a-cracker? Polly-want-a-cracker?. NO! ENOUGH CRACKERS! I hate crackers."

However just as Blu was about speak a large machine sprang out from the trees and in the direction of the camp.

"It them! humans!." Roberto started to have a panic attack leaving Blu having to pull him out of the way.

"Ohh...ahhh hahaha NO MORE CRACKERS." Blu also had to slap him a couple of time.

"Look we've one chance to stop this! I have to find my friends, you go warn the others got it?." Blu ordered, grabbing Roberto by the beak.

However Roberto looked like he was completely frightened by his near death experience and started to shake.

"ROBERTO!." Blu yelled, slapping him even more.

Suddenly 2 more Blu macaws glided out from the bushes and landed beside Blu (Blu was still on top of Roberto, slapping him.) They looked at Blu and back at themselves before charging against him.

"Wait!." Blu yelped.

They both stopped, millimetres after from Blu.

"Wait? for what!, it didn't please you enough to betray our tribe! but now want us to suffer even more!?." One of the macaws shouted back, looking at Roberto. "Your in for it now. Pet!."

Just as they were about to hit Blu the sound of trucks and bulldozers became noticeable. It was starting and Blu needed to go.

"Listen! people are coming to destroy your homes! take Roberto back and warn everyone." Blu then started to fly off into the jungle.

"Wai.." The macaws tried to call him back but he was already out of their sights. Without anymore hesitations they both lifted a now-unconscious Roberto and carried him home.

Blu went as fast as he could to try and find Jewel. He has remembered the way he came from the pit of death and from their he could simply just re-trace his steps back to the tribe...if they were still there of course.

"I hope their all okay." He thought to himself.

As he was passing by Tulio and Linda were tied up to a tree as they had been previously caught by the loggers after their pet monkey managed to find their camping site. Blu did not notice them however as he flew past and nether did they.

"As bad as this is there is no other place I would rather be in the whole world than with you." Tulio said to Linda.

"Even if its tied up to a tree?." Linda responded while looking back at Tulio.

"Especially if its tied up to a tree!."

They both stayed there in silence while looking around for anything to pre-occupied them but Linda was swiftly loosing hope and rested her head against the tree however she saw something sticking out of her husbands sock.

"Hey! what's that shinny thing on in your sock?" She asked, curious to see what it was.

"Oh?...Oh! I must of forgotten, its my survival knife!." Tulio danced with glee as he began wiggling the knife out of his sock. "Can you reach it?. Quick ill raise my leg while you grab the knife and then we can escape!."

"Almost there...just a little more...there!"

Linda then began sawing at the rope with the knife, it wasn't as sharp as she had thought it would be but it eventually did the job as the rope slid right off their sore wrists.

"We need to get out of here and alert the authorities come on!." Tulio shouted, running back towards their camp site.

"But what about the loggers? we need to stand up to them!." Linda protested

"We haven't found any solid proof that the blue macaws live here, we would also need to get help if their was! now come on. The sooner the better." Tulio explain before grabbing Linda's hand and running out of sight.

~oOo~

Jewel looked anxiously into the distance think about what she had said earlier and how Blu was doing out there by himself. Suddenly the sound of wings flapping interrupted her thoughts as the still out-cold Roberto and his company landed close to Jewel and her father.

"Roberto! what happened to him?, it was that traitorous pet wasn't it?." Eduardo quickly jumped to conclusions while Jewel ran over to start defending Blu however she was cut off.

"No but the traitor was there." One of the macaws dared to answer, setting Roberto against a leaf while the other one stood right beside her.

"He is not a traitor! he is just confused and scared!, he has never ever been in this place before...even as a chick!." Jewel argued and ran between her Father and the other two macaws.

"Enough Jewel we will talk later on about this but what happened? report dammit." Eduardo silenced the argument and using his wing, moved Jewel out of the way.

"When we arrived Roberto was...like this.. and the traitor just told us to come tell you all that the loggers are here."

"So they've finally came back to claim the rest of us." He walked over to the edge of the tree. "So where is he now?"

"Ahem" A faint coughing echoed.

All of them turned around to see Blu standing patiently without his fanny pack on his waist.

"Blu!" Jewel ran over and embrace Blu in a long hug. Eduardo could only be heard growling in the background in disgust

"I know you all hate me but please listen loggers has arrived and they plan on taking down the whole nut grove! we need to rally with the scarlet macaws and fight back!...please!." Blu pleaded directly to Eduardo but he was having none of it and shoved blu back into Jewels wings.

"Enough! first you caused us to loose one of our main sources of food? and now we should just ignore it and team up with the very birds who will be waving us away!?." Eduardo had already made up his mind before hand. "Evacuate everyone! leave no one behind."

Flocks of Blue macaws took to the skies and prepare to move away from their home, the very place they had spent a majority of their existence with. Auntie Mimi could also be seen with her mud face mask but the cucumbers had fallen out.

"Jewel I know I said some things back at the pit of death that really affected you. YES the kids are thriving, this is were there supposed to be however..none of that will come to be of we all evacuate now! We need to change your fathers mind!." Blu placed both wings on Jewel, giving her the speech.

"I-I Don't..." Jewel was panicking however before she could speak her mind Blu got down to eye level with her.

"This is where we make out new chapter in life. Come on let's go get your father." Blu said, letting go off Jewel and walking over to the edge before spreading his wings.

"Blu.." Jewel whispered to herself before taking off in the opposite direction, to where her father was now going.

It didn't take long for Jewel to catch up after all they all still needed to back up before the loggers arrive and time was not on their side. Suddenly she saw Eduardo talking to two other macaws, one being Roberto and landed next to them just as they were preparing to fly off.

"Jewel? are you ready to go?." Eduardo started things off, nodding off the other two.

"No its not that, listen we can fight back! we can't keep running and running away from our problems! please I'm begging you to reconsider." Jewel pleaded and stood her ground against her elder. Staring at him with fire burning in her eyes.

Eduardo scanned his daughter for a moment before breathing out a deep sigh.

"Sweetheart you know I would listen to you in any circumstances I knew you took after your mother on looks but it seems you also got her passion and need to her home." Eduardo started to say.

"Why are you telling me this we don't have time!." Jewel, getting fed up retorted.

"Your mother was a kind caring macaw, bursting with confidence and bravery however she had a deeper emotion more than even I have for anything..Love that's why she wanted me to take care of you and shield you from neglecting onto a dark path before our original village was destroyed by the same people."

"Daddy..." She stopped arguing and instantly walked over to her Father and laid her wing on his shoulder as he looked stressed into the distance.

"I couldn't even keep my promise to your mother. The only thing I remembered of her and I wasted it.." He mumbled, shaking off Jewels wing and walking back.

"She would be proud of you, I bet if she was still alive she would of wanted you to be a strong, respected leader. Come on and show her what her promise means to you for the sake of us and our kind." He could hear his daughter in the background.

"I'm sorry I cant, I cant loose another." Eduardo closed his eyes before nodding his head much to Jewels confusion.

Suddenly two macaws came springing out from bushes on either side of Jewel and restrained her, tied her wings together with a vine and covering her talons with bamboo shoots. Eduardo leaked a tear while it all happened.

"Take her to where the rest of us are going. I still need to go and warn the rest before they arrive." He managed to sum up the courage to order.

"Sir." The two macaws both said in conjunction before lifting off with Jewel.

"No! daddy don't do this there is still time!." Jewel pleaded on more time as her words became distant.

"There's still one more thing I need to do before I can leave." He thought to himself as he glided through the air and towards where the loggers were.

 **~o0o~**

Blu was flying through scarlet controlled territory searching from tree to tree to find anyone as its as if their prosperous village had suddenly turned into a ghost town. However he did hear rumours that the scarlet's were making a stance against the loggers outside the nut grove but Blu didn't know his way around the jungle yet and massively struggled with his surroundings.

"Darn where are they all at!." Blu grunted, settle down to catch his breath and bearings.

Suddenly an explosion erupted in the distance instantly catching Blu's focus. Without even thinking about what could of happened his body forced him to take flight directly towards the explosion.

"That must be them! it just has to be. I just hope Jewel was able to convince her father..." He thought to himself, closing in.

Just as he appeared out from the last tree he could smell something burning...both un-pleasant and strange to him. He leaped out into the open to see the ground torn apart and scattered with rubble.

"What could of happened to cause this!?." Blu shouted in fear, landing mere inches from a stray red feather.

He then turned his horrified face over towards the trees to see a burning bulldozer which was tipped over on its side and beyond repair.

"So that's what I smelt but I cant believe someone would be this cruel!." Blu started to breath more heavily as he continued to walk forward and embrace the number of which laid around him.

"No this couldn't be the WHOLE scarlet population there would be a lot more than this!...yeah some of them must of escaped and ran away." He tried to think of a positive scenario from this as he saw cages apon cages of scarlet's being loaded onto trucks which sucked since he had originally planned on bringing both the scarlet's and macaws together to fight however that was no longer a possibility.

He could hear the sound of heavily machinery swiftly approaching him however his body felt weak and collapsed to his knees. Sobbing over the garden of death freshly made by the monstrous machines. They must of fought till the end.

Suddenly a man made forest fire sprout out from the trees in the distance, spreading to ones closer to Blu but he didn't notice that much as the cranes and trucks in front of him took all his focus away.

"Why can I move!?." Blu was staring death in the face however another Blue figure swooped in and saved him. It was no other but...

"Eduardo!? what are you doing here." Blu asked, both confused and worried.

"My sweetheart has given you her heart and no matter how pathetic you truly are it would be best if I came back with you in safety for her sake.." He explained and started to fly off.

"But the scarlet's!." Blu protested and threw his arms over at the scarlet bodies.

"They met their fates with head on! we on the other hand will survive!." Eduardo took a grip off blue's wing and flew with him handing off him. Eventually Blu broke free and independally glided beside the old bird.

"Eduardo why did you save me?." Blu, confused on why the bird whose disgust for him was only rivalled by Nigel himself rescued him.

"You might be trash but Jewel must of saw something in you that I cannot although your clearly a pet..

"And cost you the nut-grove.."

"Shhh don't ruin this. What I'm saying is that my family has already had to bear the loss of someone important and ill rather die than see Jewel break down into tears about you." Eduardo preached while helping Blu to get back onto his feet.

"Eduardo.." Blu thought to himself finally seeing what Jewels father was really like.

He became stunned over what was currently happening as he had always thought of Eduardo as this strong, iron-willed veteran who didn't shed any emotion to anyone but hatred and judging.

"I'll give you another chance but just get this into your head; this is primarily only for Jewel." Blu felt Eduardo's wing leave his shoulder.

Immediately Blu snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Okay then this is perfect if you're here it must mean the rest must be on their way to right?, we have a chance now!."

"No" Blu's smile suddenly dropped as well as his cheering

"Huh?

"No-one is coming but I can assure you." Eduardo stated and began to walk over to where a frozen Blu was and grabbed him by the wing. "But we are leaving!." He then tried to fly but Blu resisted

"NO! We still have a chance you jus..

"I've had enough! Everyone is already gone and you're coming as well!." An annoyed Eduardo exploded and literally threw Blu into the air so he would have to start flying.

"B-but.." Blu's final attempt to persuade himself that he was right failed.

Eduardo took one more final look back at the mechanical horde swiftly approaching them both, knowing that their home was literally right behind them. The ground had been ripped apart with dry dirt replacing the bright, green grass while the local trees became prisoners of the humans, the sky was spotted turning grey from the gases of which came from the machines. Luckily there were no forms of life anywhere in the area. Finally after shredding a small tear behind Blu's back he turned and prepared to fly away.

"I've failed again." He said before flying away with a sad Blu following from behind.

Just then the sky rippled as explosions erupted from parts of the jungle very close to them, creating a vast fire that horrified both Macaws. Never or less they still made their way towards the new settlement Eduardo had previously pin pointed to everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" The immense scream instantly caught both Macaws' attention. It also sounded like…

"JEWEL!?."

10 minutes earlier

Jewel was allowed a short break at a small pond to quench her thirst while her 'escorts' stood close by chatting to each other and keeping a look out for any threats. After Eduardo ordered her to be taken to the new settlement she had been trying to think of a way to get free and to return to her husband's side. She tried threatening the birds but nothing. She tried to persuade them but nothing. She then actually tried to make it more difficult to carry her. Once again, nothing happened.

"Are these my dad's bodyguards or something?." She mumbled to herself with her head underwater.

"I need to think of a way to get free dammit!"  
That's when Jewel noticed a sharp rock lying in front of her, he eyes widened not from the sharp rock but because she needed air and quickly re-re-emerged.

"Ok then let's try it."

She then went back underwater and started to cut at the bamboo with the rock, luckily the escorts were too distracted to notice the bamboo breaking. Once free Jewel easily slid out of sight and made a bolt for where she thought Blu might be.

"Blu please be safe!."

Once she was sure the escorts couldn't see her she took flight and began gliding through the jungle, she remembered that Linda and Tulio was one of the reasons why Blu was here in the first place.

"A small campsite would be normally hard to find however I do remember Blu going in this general direction after the match so hopefully…."

Her eyes then squinted as she thought she saw a white mug in the distance without a second thought she approached it.

"Ah-ha! Found it finally." She yelled with glee and landed on top of the tent before hopping onto the ground.

"Blu!, Blu are you here?." Jewel announced her presence hoping to find Blu about the place but all she was given as a respond was silence.

"Blu the pet isn't here at the moment sadly but perhaps you could needs momentarily." A familiar voice echoed around the camp site.

"Who's there?." She asked, scanning her surroundings but seeing nothing.

Suddenly Bob came walking out of the tent manically with his eyes focused on a partially scared Jewel.

"Bob? What are you doing here everyone is evacuating that includes you too!." Jewel ordered and turned her back. Bob formed a sinister smiled on his face as he stealthy approached her.

Just as he was about to strike her down Jewel quickly leaped to the left and smacked Bob back.

"Yeah right like you could fool me. Only a couple of people know that Blu is a pet and I thought you sounded familiar." Jewel then dived straight at bob and tore off his leaf mask.

"Nigel! Just as I thought."

"Yes It is I the magnificent Nigel to which I hunger for revenge! Now where is your pest of a husband Blu?."

"Hahah I saw you get shredded in that airplane so I know you can't do as much as you previously could." Jewel said to Nigel while getting into a fighting posture. "This will be a piece of cake."

Jewel then leaped forward and then started running towards Nigel aiming for his knees with her beak.

"Too slow" Nigel mumbled, jumping into the air and momentarily flying before falling flat onto his stomach.

Although just as he turned around Jewel had bounced back and once again aimed for the knees, this time hitting its target. Nigel was swiped and fell onto his back but quickly dodged Jewels talon by rolling over onto his stomach once more before getting back up.

"I must admit you certain got faster however."

Nigel then charged at Jewel and kicked her with his foot before attacking her with his razor sharp talons. Slicing up Jewel all over her body till eventually Jewel slammed her beak into Nigel's throats causing him to choke and hop back a little.  
Jewel didn't allow Nigel the time and went on the offensive, scratching his face and chest while exposing his injured torso and ending it by kicking him flying back.

"I've had enough I need to find Blu so I can exact my revenge!." He grunted while kneeling down. "Now!." He quickly fell left while Jewel flew in to finish the job.

A sharp piece of wood came flying out of the trees covered in a strange pink substance, Jewel had no time to react and it pierced her in the leg. Stopping all movements as she fell on her stomach focusing on what hit her.

"I leave you to your doom!." Nigel finally said before disappearing into the bushes

"Ugh". She was finally able to get the wood out of her leg but something didn't feel right. His vision became wobbly as she got back up again and took flight. Resuming her search for Blu.

Everything the sharply lit up as a deafening explosion appeared out of nowhere with the shock wave knocking Jewel onto a tree. That's when fire started to spread to tree to tree.

"No! I have…to…get out of here Blu where are you!?." Jewel yelled but the sound of smouldering wood make it hard for even her to hear herself.

Jewel then got back up and tried to fly but the smoke was making it harder and harder. However she could see an open area where she could rest up for a moment she was so close she could smell the fresh air that's when one of the trees tippled over and a large branch fell Jewel on the back, pinning her to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She let out a cry before losing consciousness.

"Jewel?." A faint voice called out to her.

"JEWEL." She was violently awaken by Blu, holding her in his wings.

"So we finally meet again at last!." She looked over to see the surroundings in a raging inferno and Eduardo facing off against Nigel and his crew.

"You wont get away with this Nigel!." Blu yelled at the top of his lungs with tears flowing down his face while also caressing Jewel tightly in his wings.

"I already have...look around you!." The white cockatoo mocked.

Eduardo then looked back at the two macaws and smiled a little. Something must be brewing up in his mind at this point.

"Eduardo."

"Don't worry about me ill be right behind you. Just take Jewel and go" He said turning back around to face Nigel and prepared to charge.

"But..." Blu once again showed resistance and got back onto his feet.

"Now."

Blu couldn't think straight, he was in the heat of the moment but he knew he could trust Eduardo to come back safe so he started to fly away with Jewel hanging onto his back.

"I'm proud of you Blu." Blu's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree followed by a small grin appearing on his face. Now he would finally be able to fix the ties between them both.

He looked around once more to see Eduardo charging at Nigel and disappearing in the flames.

As Eduardo charged into the group he could see the clouds opening up, everything felt if it was in slow motion suddenly a female voice echoed from the clouds softly to him.

"Ill be waiting for you, you've earned a good rest Eddie."

Blu eventually made it back to where the rest of the Blue Spix macaws where located however he was initially met with some hostility but Roberto intervened.

"Where's Eduardo?." He asked.

"Hesss..." Blu was about to answer but he fell in-conscious from just being too tired and everything faded to black.

2 days later Blu awoke on a prickly nest made from branches with a swore neck. At first he didn't know what was going on but then he remembered everything and rushed out the door to see Eduardo himself. Only to be met with a deserted area.

"Where is everyone?." Blu asked himself, scanning tree from tree but no one could be found. That's when he heard the sound of crackling and instantly jumped to conclusions,

"A FIRE!?."

He jumped through a bush to find 2 collums of Macaws with the heads bowing towards a basket. It was a funeral but for who was what Blu was thinking to himself.

"Blu?." Jewel came running out from behind him and hugged him, crying her eyes out.

"Jewel honey what's wrong?." He hugged her back and looked into her eyes.

"He isn't coming back." Instantly Blu didn't need to know anymore and felt weak. He could of help. He could of came back with Eduardo. But what happened? he ran away.

"I know this isn't a time for crying..he wouldn't want me to be like this." Jewel mumbled into Blu's chest trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry Jewel." Blu started to leak silent tears as they both stood hugging each other as the funeral went ahead of Eduardo. "This is our new home now and I'm going to make your papa proud I promise."

They both watched as Eduardo's body was gently sent floating down the river towards the sun. He would always be looking down of Jewel to where she would think he was right next to her at times.

Roberto would later be made the chief of the tribe and forgave Blu who would also stay in the Amazon against his will for his wife and children who thrived. Linda and Tulio ended up establishing contact with the police however by the time they arrive the logging operation had been evacuated. They both went back to Rio to find a shocking surprise.

* * *

 **Well? how did you like the story? I'm not the best at making these never mind the ending completely sucked! but I didn't know how to finish it off which made me frustrated x3 If you could find a better way I could of produced this story don't be shy and tell me in a review I don't bite :3**

 **And as always thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day. :D**


End file.
